


There's Plenty of Time

by JanewaysEngineer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dear John Letter, F/M, Hope, Hunters, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewaysEngineer/pseuds/JanewaysEngineer
Summary: This takes place after the Hunters episode, after Janeway gets her 'Dear John' letter.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/Mark Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	There's Plenty of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagdaleneJaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaleneJaneway/gifts).



> A/N: My first Janeway/Chakotay. J/C is not my first ship of choice (If you’ve read my other fics, you would know Janeway/Torres is my thing) but inspiration hit when I was watching the episode Hunters. 
> 
> Sometimes you have to give into the muse and feed her!
> 
> Dedicating this to MagdaleneJaneway because she’s about the only person I’d write J/C for.

“There’s plenty of time.”

Kathryn whispers, “Plenty of time.” She stares at him a moment, his words echoing in her mind, thinking briefly about the 'Dear John' letter. She doesn’t have much time to linger on it as Neeix’s voice interrupts the conversation.

“Neelix to the Ready Room, the party is about to begin and there’s only two people missing.”

“We’re on our way,” Kathryn said, shifting to set her cup down on the table. She stood up and looked at Chakotay as he offered his arm to her. Accepting it, she let her First Officer escort her to the Mess Hall for Neelix’s impromptu party to celebrate getting letters from home.

She wasn’t exactly in the mood to party, her heart still felt broken receiving the letter from her now ex-fiance Mark, however, she had to make an appearance as the Captain. The part progressed fairly well, the crew was in light spirits. They knew the relay station was down, but the small hope of hearing from family had boosted morale.

When it was safe to sneak away, Kathryn returned to her quarters with a heavy sigh. She picked up the PADD that contained the letter, reading over it. Once more Chakotay’s words had drifted back to her thoughts. _‘You're hardly alone - and to my way of thinking, there's still plenty of time.’_

She knew her First Officer’s feelings for her. He had made them perfectly clear on several occasions. There were times she often shared his feelings, but she had held hope that one day she would see Mark again. That hope was gone now. She was alone, but was she?

She requested a cup of coffee and stared out of the viewport, sipping the black liquid, mulling over the words and feelings. She wondered if she could allow herself to break down a barrier she had enforced so strongly over the years being lost in the Delta Quadrant. It was late when she made up her mind. She set the cold coffee cup down and exited her quarters, going across the hall only to press the chime of the quarters of her First Officer.

Chakotay had just dozed off when he heard the chime. He groaned as he got out of bed, dressed in a pair of Starfleet issue shorts and shirt. He walked over to grant entrance to the person at the door and was surprised to see Kathryn standing there, still dressed in her uniform, looking wide eyed. He figured it was the coffee still in her system.

“Kathryn? What is it? Everything okay?” He asked.

Kathryn gave him a small crooked smile at his concern, “Everything is fine. I’m sorry to wake you. I didn’t realize the time,” she said. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, sure.” He stepped aside to let Kathryn into his quarters.

Once the doors closed, Kathryn turned to look at her First Officer, “I was thinking about what you said in my Ready Room this afternoon.”

“And?” Chakotay’s brow arched with interest.

“You’re right, I am hardly alone because I have you. I’ve always had you, and I’ve kept you at arms length not only because I am the Captain, but also because I was holding out for hope. That hope feels gone now.”

Chakotay took a step closer, resting one of his hands on her cheek, “Kathryn, it is not gone. You just need someone to give it back to you.” He leaned down tentatively to press a gentle kiss to her lips. He waited for her to pull back, but was surprised when she returned it.

Kathryn leaned into the kiss and his strong body, relishing in the feel of Chakotay’s arms around her. She broke the kiss and let her forehead rest against his chest. “I don’t want to rush this,” she said quietly, thinking of her Starfleet principles.

Chakotay smiled, “If you’re at least willing, as I said in your Ready Room, there’s plenty of time,” he said as he tilted her head up and captured her lips in a lingering kiss filled with hope.

-Done

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: JanewaysEngineer  
> Also on Twitter JanewaysEnginer
> 
> I accept some prompts. :)


End file.
